


forgotten phones and ice cream

by dragonryder94



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Smut, like the lightest angst ever it's BARELY there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 04:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17216972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonryder94/pseuds/dragonryder94
Summary: shiro's having a rough day, and all he really wants is some ice cream.





	forgotten phones and ice cream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pigeon_Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pigeon_Prince/gifts).



> this is my gift to erin from the shiro loves men discord server! i had such fun writing it, so i hope you enjoy it <3 
> 
> thank you to rain for helping me out and giving this a quick read through for me!!

Shiro woke up in pain.

He was nearly eight months pregnant with a half galra baby, so it wasn’t a new phenomenon by any means, but it was something he had long since grown tired of.

As he opened his eyes he ran a hand over the top of his belly, feeling the spot where Naomi was kicking and seeing where her foot pressed into the skin. He didn’t know if it was because she was part galra, or if she was just unique, but she was so active inside him. Usually whenever he felt her moving he smiled, but as she grew bigger it became more and more uncomfortable.

He groaned as he sat up, huffing as his daughter moved inside him and started jabbing her foot right into his ribs.

“Please,” he sighed, rubbing his hands up and down his belly. “Please darling. Just give me a few minutes before you start.”

She seemed to hear his plea, the movement inside him slowing just a bit as he stood and stretched his arms up over his head. He made his way into the bathroom, relieving himself quickly before standing in front of the mirror and turning sideways to look at himself.

His body had changed so much with the pregnancy, he barely recognized it some days. Carrying a half galra child wasn’t easy on his fully human body. His stomach had ballooned out, leaving him with dark stretch marks on the bottom of his belly. In addition to that, she had started leaving bruises on his skin from the force of her kicks. They spread across his abdomen like paint splotches; some fresh and painful and purple and some faded and yellow as they healed. He loved her, but some days between the kicks and the weight on his hips and back, he was in so much pain he could barely move around their apartment.

He reached out to the lotion on the counter, pumping some into his hands and rubbing them together to warm it up. It still felt cool on his skin as he started spreading it over the worst of the marks, the oils in it leaving his skin tingling as they sank in.

Satisfied with the application of the lotion he left the bathroom and went back into their bedroom, grabbing a sweater from the floor and pulling it over his head. It was Ulaz’s, and it dwarfed him, falling over his torso and hanging to the middle of his thighs. A soft purr started in the back of his throat as he inhaled his mate’s scent. Ulaz wouldn’t be able to stay home with him until closer to the birth, so Shiro was left to his own devices most days.

Constantly being alone was nearly enough to bore Shiro to tears.

He’d read all the pregnancy books he could get his hands on, talked with his doctor and midwife about the birthing process, and if he watched another informational video about the differences between a human and galra pregnancy he was going to scream.

Wandering into the kitchen he thought about what he wanted to eat, and it really wasn’t Moon Sorrel jam on toast, though that did sound pretty good. He really wanted a pint of coconut gelato from the mom and pop ice cream parlor down the street from where Ulaz worked.

As he made his toast - because he was hungry and Ulaz wouldn’t be off work for another few hours - he grabbed his phone from the counter and started typing out a message for his husband.

_Shiro [11:07] babe can you grab a pint of coconut from latteria? pretty please :)_

Putting his phone down he started spreading pale blue jam on the toast, crunching into it and humming thoughtfully as he read the front page of the newspaper. Ulaz always tried to make sure he brought in the paper for Shiro, because stairs were harder for him now that he was so big and he didn’t want to go down them alone.

He wouldn’t risk falling and hurting himself or their daughter so he could complete the daily crossword.   

There was no response from Ulaz, but Shiro had faith in his husband that he would remember to get the ice cream.

He finished his toast and rinsed his plate off, reaching into the refrigerator for a bottle of water and padding over to the couch. The nest had been set up since Shiro’s fourth month of pregnancy, a tangle of blankets and sheets padded throughout with pillows and occasionally one of Ulaz’s scarves. Snuggling in he drew a blanket over his body and grabbed the remote to start channel surfing.

In the early afternoon there wasn’t a whole lot on the television except for soap operas, courtroom shows, and trashy reality tv. Shiro had watched enough Jerry Springer and Maury to last him a lifetime.

As he flipped through he saw the thing he’d been waiting for. All day marathon, _Lord of the Rings_ trilogy. Grinning he snuggled back into his nest, sipping his water while the first movie started and Cate Blanchett’s voice filled the room.

* * *

Hours passed, and Shiro only moved to get up and use the restroom and make himself some pasta for dinner. Ulaz still hadn’t messaged him back, and if Shiro didn’t know he was at work until 6 on most nights he would be worried.

The final movie was finishing up as the front door opened, and Shiro could barely take his eyes away from the screen as Frodo and Sam escaped from Mount Doom.

“Beloved? Where are you, Shiro?”

“In here, baby!”

Ulaz poked his head around the corner, grinning when he saw the position Shiro was in. He loved the sight of Shiro in their nest.

He stepped into the room, dropping to his knees next to the couch and leaning in close to nuzzle at his husband’s throat. Shiro purred happily, tilting his head back so that the galra could scent him easily. Ulaz gave a playful nibble underneath his ear, one hand coming to rest on the top of his belly and rub the skin underneath his sweater lovingly.

“How are you two doing today, hm?”

Shiro shrugged and reached down to thread his fingers together with Ulaz’s.

“The usual, you know. She woke me up with a few swift kicks in the bladder. We watched _Lord of the Rings_ all day though, so it wasn’t too bad.” He sat up, cracking his neck and taking Ulaz’s hand to get help him off the couch. “I’m definitely looking forward to the coconut ice cream. Been thinking about it all day since I texted you.”

Ulaz’s head tilted to the side as they walked hand in hand to the kitchen. His work bag sat on the table, but there were no shopping bags to be seen.

The galra’s ears had drooped significantly as Shiro’s words washed over him, and Shiro realized that there was no ice cream waiting for him.

“Dear heart, I forgot my phone here this morning. I never received your message.”

Looking between the empty table and his husband Shiro felt his smile drop and anger start building in his gut. The rational part of his mind knew it was stupid to get mad; Ulaz hadn’t meant to leave his phone at home, and it was a dumb coincidence that it happened on the day Shiro’s cravings were out of control.

His brows furrowed and inexplicably he felt tears well up in his eyes and he _hated_ himself for it.

Horror dawned on Ulaz’s face as he saw how upset his mate was, and he rushed forward to hold Shiro’s face in his hands.

“Shiro, I am sorry. I’ll go out now and get it for you.”

That only made Shiro’s anger grow. His tears slowed and his fury reared its head as he growled and moved out of Ulaz’s embrace.

“You wouldn’t have to go out again if you’d just remembered your phone in the first place! I just wanted one thing!”

Ulaz’s ears drooped and he gave Shiro his sad puppy face, which would usually stay Shiro’s anger, but not that night. The soft whine that the galra gave only enraged him further. He pulled up his shirt to expose the bruises on his skin and felt a small stab of vindication as Ulaz winced at the sight.

“She hurts me so much some days Ulaz, and all I wanted was some ice cream. And you couldn’t even do that.”

He turned on his heel and waddled into their bedroom, sitting down on the mattress and rubbing his belly to soothe Naomi. She didn’t like it when he raised his voice, and she made her displeasure known by kicking him three times in the ribs; hard.

As he sat in the room his anger cooled and guilt rose up in its place.

Ulaz was such a good mate; some would even call him perfect. He always looked after Shiro to the best of his ability, was so patient and kind with him when he had his mood swings. His mate didn’t deserve the treatment he got on most days, and some days Shiro wondered why the galra put up with him at all.

The apartment was quiet outside the bedroom door, and Shiro wondered if his mate had indeed left to get the ice cream, or if he had left so that he didn’t stir up anymore of the human’s ire. He wasn’t angry at Ulaz any longer, all he wanted was to hold him and apologize.

Looking over at the door he let out a soft, mournful _chirrup_ and heard movement coming from the living room. The door opened slowly and Ulaz’s face came around the corner, his tail flicking with his unease at the situation. Shiro’s eyes were glassy and his throat was thick as he held out a hand to the galra.

Ulaz strode to his side immediately, kneeling in front of Shiro on the floor as he held the human’s hand firmly in his grasp. They said nothing for a moment, only the sound of their breathing between them until Shiro couldn’t take it anymore.

“I’m sor-”

“Shiro, I apolog-”

They stared at each other for another moment before Ulaz smiled and reached out for Shiro’s cheek. The human allowed his mate to caress him gently, leaning into his touch before starting over.

“I’m sorry ‘laz. I’ve just been in a lot of pain today. And I know that isn’t an excuse. You would never ignore me if you had your phone on you, and I know that. I’m just overreacting, like usual.”

Ulaz started purring softly, leaning up to nuzzle at Shiro’s cheek before laying kisses all over this human’s face.

Shiro laughed, batting at Ulaz but accepting the soft kiss that he pressed to his lips regardless. The galra’s eyes were soft as he tilted Shiro’s chin up to look at him.

“Beloved. I know that you struggle with Naomi some days. Seeing you in such pain breaks my hearts. If I could take your pain away I would. In an instant.”

He leaned and nuzzled against the top of Shiro’s belly, pressing a soft kiss to it as he started murmuring in galran. Shiro grinned, carding his fingers through the crest on his mate’s head while he spoke to their daughter. The galra tongue wasn’t an easy thing to master, but Shiro knew enough to get by and he smiled at the beseeching words directed to his belly.    

Ulaz finally glanced up at him after one final press of his lips, hands gentle where they touched his skin.

“You are nurturing our child with your body, and you lend your strength for her to thrive. I think that allows you to be a little unreasonable from time to time.”

Shiro felt tears gather at the corners of his eyes again, happy this time. He leaned back on the bed and pulled Ulaz with him, happy to have the galra’s arms around him once more. Ulaz spent a few minutes scenting him and caressing him before settling down, his tail wrapping around Shiro’s ankle.

He laid his hand on Shiro’s belly, smiling when he felt a few pokes against the skin. Shiro sighed happily, nuzzled into the crook of Ulaz’s neck and enjoying the feel of having his mate’s arms around him.

They laid quietly like that until there was a hard knock on their front door. Shiro jerked a little bit at the noise - he’d been dozing in Ulaz’s arms - and frowned as the galra stood up and went into the hallway. His eyes closed and he could vaguely hear Ulaz talking before the door shut and the footsteps returned to their room.

Cracking an eye open he saw Ulaz standing in the doorway, holding a brown paper bag with a familiar logo. He made a noise, and Ulaz grinned as he reached into the bag and pulled out a plastic spoon and pint container.

Coconut gelato.       

“Regris was more than happy to run an errand for me,” he walked over and handed the ice cream to Shiro. “For you, _habibata_.”

Shiro felt the urge to cry rear its head once more, this time for happy reasons as he took the container from Ulaz. The gelato was thick and sweet and the flavor was just what he had been craving the past few hours.

His mate sat on the edge of the bed and watched as he ate a few spoonfuls and purring as he took in the soft, happy noises Shiro made as he indulged.

The human looked up at his mate and carefully replaced the lid of the pint, leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to Ulaz’s mouth.

“You should go put this in the freezer and then come back so I can….thank you… properly.”

The galra’s crest fluffed up as he hurriedly took the container and spoon, long legs eating up the distance as Shiro pulled his shirt up and over his head. He had a passing through about his torso and how he felt about the way he looked, but it went out the window when Ulaz stopped in the doorway, staring at Shiro like it was the first time.

Shiro blushed deeply, trying to lay in such a way that would make him look most desirable before realizing that he could be in any conceivable position and Ulaz would still find him beautiful.

His mate moved into the room and climbed on the bed, sidling up next to him and touching him with a purpose. Shiro whimpered when one hand came up to touch his chest, fingers brushing against his nipple carefully before moving to cradle his chin.

Ulaz tilted his head back slightly and mouthed at the bondmark scarring his shoulder, rough tongue rasping over the skin before he kissed his way to Shiro’s mouth. Shiro grabbed at him desperately, letting out an appreciative noise when their mouths met and he was allowed to kiss Ulaz the way he wanted.

He ran a hand down Ulaz’s chest, feeling the firm muscle underneath his button down work shirt. He wanted it off, wanted nothing between them.

“Off, _off_. Take it off baby, please.”

Ulaz growled and sat up on his knees, fingers fumbling with the buttons on his shirt for a moment before he gave in and ripped it. Buttons went flying as he did and Shiro groaned, reaching out to touch the toned chest in front of him. He licked his lips as he kicked his soft pants off, spreading his legs to make room for Ulaz’s bulk between them.

He reached and grabbed at Ulaz’s hips, slotting their lower halves together and pulling the galra back down so he could kiss him.

At the first press of Ulaz’s cock through his trousers Shiro gasped against his mouth, breathing hotly into Ulaz as they started a slow grind. His hands clutched at the galra’s firm backside, fingers digging in as the fabric of Ulaz’s slacks increased the friction.

His head tilted back into the pillows, eyes clenched shut as he let the sensations rush over him. Ulaz had gone back to lipping at the bondmark, growling softly under his breath and speaking in halted galran as he moved.

“Ulaz, love. Naked. Please, I need you to be naked.”   

The galra snarled and reached down with one hand, tearing at the zipper on his pants until he was able to get them low enough to expose his cock.

He moaned at the friction between them and moved to wrap a hand around both of their cocks, stroking them together as he kissed and bit at Shiro’s neck. The human was loud and breathless at they moved higher together, arms wrapped tight around Ulaz’s shoulders as he rocked his hips up against his mate.

A whine caught in his throat while he bite at Ulaz’s chin, trying to get enough leverage to move how he wanted against his mate.

“ _Please_ , please ‘laz. Need to come.”

Ulaz growled, tightening his hand around their cocks and rolling his wrist on the upstroke in the way Shiro loved. That was all it took for Shiro to reach his peak, eyes screwed shut as his body tightened and the sensations washed over him.  

Shiro’s come painted his stomach and Ulaz let go of his cock to kneel back in his heels, stroking himself viciously as he took in the sight of his mate; round and full of his child and glassy-eyed with pleasure. With a deep groan Ulaz reached his peak, ridges on his cock flaring and knot inflating as his release mixed with Shiro’s on the human’s abdomen.

Leaning down he let his body go lax, falling to the side of Shiro and immediately worming his way in close so that he could hold his mate to him. Shiro grinned, letting himself be wrapped in the galra’s arms and accepting the kisses and nuzzles pressed to his head.

Their breathing slowed and Ulaz reached down to grab his discarded shirt to wipe the mess from Shiro’s stomach. His hand traced over the skin on Shiro’s belly, purring happily as Naomi made her presence known to them with a few firm - but not painful - kicks at the top of his stomach. Shiro smiled and laced his fingers together with the galra’s, nuzzling into his embrace.

They would be fine. Soon they would have their daughter in their arms and they would have a whole new host of problems to worry about. And forgotten phones and ice cream would be the least of their worries.

Shiro couldn’t wait for it.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
